The Kiss
by Neo-Tsunami
Summary: This is a one-shot S+S fic. It's about the night Sakura and Syaoran experienced their first kiss. This is my first fic ever so it's kinda short. Enjoy! ^_^


This fic is the first fic I've ever written so please bear with me. You know…come to think of it…it's the first story, written by pleasure rather than obligation, I've ever worked on in my life.

Ok, it takes place right after the second movie. Syaoran and Sakura have already told each other what their feelings are, bla, bla, bla.

I've always wanted to describe what's on someone's mind (Syaoran in this case) before they take that huge step in a relationship: the first kiss. I really don't remember if Syaoran and Sakura ever kiss in the anime, manga, or movies so please, if they have already kissed, ignore that fact and read on ˆ-ˆ.

And without further ado, here it is, "The Kiss." (What? Ok, YOU think of a better title! :P)

Oh yeah, the disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned below, Clamp and all those other guys who licensed and changed all those "evil, difficult-to-pronounce Japanese names" into "pretty, Americanized names" do. 

– triangular thingy: thoughts

"– double quotation: dialogue 

_Italic- italic words: (if I ever include them) flashbacks._

*-------------------*

Prologue

*-------------------*

Tomoeda. Beautiful little patch of fallen heaven if you ask me. Of course, if you don't mind the strange looking beings that materialize every now and then, along with that strange group of kids wearing fancy clothes that appear and take them away while one of them, a pretty, blue eyed girl, captures the moments with a video-camera. Everything else is quite normal and pleasant. 

Everywhere you look you can see children playing, people working, cherry blossoms falling unexpectedly and out of season, and sometimes you can catch a couple or two expressing their love to each other. And it is this simple thing that I'm here to talk to you about. About a kiss that changed the way two kids looked at life.

*-------------------*

Chapter 1

*-------------------*

The lights inside the Kinomoto residence were lit that night. The neighbors and passersby could hear the characteristic voices of its inhabitants and therefore, gain knowledge on what a "rational conversation" is considered there.

"Hoe! Dinner's burning!" was the first thing one person would've heard that night, followed by a smoke alarm going off.

"Monster! What in heaven's name do you think you're doing in the kitchen?" a youthful voice yelled at the first voice, owned by Sakura Kinomoto. 

Sakura was a little girl then, an eleven year old to be precise. She led a normal life now that all her Cards were safely locked inside a box upstairs in her room, right beside that cute-looking, hilariously big-headed plush toy called Kero. Tonight, her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was out giving late-night classes to some of his students*, so she decided to surprise him with an "Okaerinasai** dinner." And obviously, this night, as every previous time Sakura tried her gastronomic abilities, it did not go well.

Between sniffs and sobs Sakura answered her brother's question, "Touya, I…wanted to surprise…dad tonight." She stared at the smoking rice pot in front of her and her face was covered in overflowing tear cascades. 

Touya looked at his little sister, then at the rice pot, then back at Sakura, scratched and hung his head in annoyance, turned around and left the room. Half an hour later the pizza delivery guy rang the door bell.

After they both finished eating the door bell rang again. 

Touya answered it again, Damn, that pizza guy must've noticed I only paid half the price… He opened the door and said, "Ok, ok here's the other-…" but never finished the sentence; instead, he sighed, turned his head back at his sister, and cried, "Monster! That brat's here to see you!"

What happened next was too fast for Touya to make any sense out of what the hell his sister had done and why he was standing alone in front of a closed door. What happened was this: When her brother informed her of who it was that had rang the door bell she stood up, took a deep breath and ran towards the front door, where his brother was glaring at none other than her beloved Li Syaoran. She pushed her brother to one side and slammed the door on his face with her foot as she embraced her boyfriend. After that, Sakura and Syaoran ran as fast as they could, away from her house, because, by now, Touya must've already realized what was happening and would stop at nothing to keep them as separate as he could.

They stopped, gasping for air, in front of the park. When they had recovered a little, they sat on a bench nearby, where they looked at each other in silence.

After a minute or so Sakura spoke, "Syaoran-kun…," she blushed a little bit, "you surprised me…I didn't expect you to visit me at this time of the night." She looked at her boyfriend, anxious to know what the reason for this beautiful surprise was. 

He just stared at her, scanning every inch of her face with his eyes. Noticing, once again, what a pretty girl she was. When he reached her eyes he saw the curiosity that characterized her and snapped out of his trance. He thought, I suppose she really must want to know what I'm doing here. and then he answered her question, "I really don't know, I just wanted to see you." And he also blushed.

"I wanted to see you too; I just couldn't stop thinking about you, about what has just happened between us. I'm just very happy," answered Sakura. Then, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Syaoran complied and put his arm around her, laying his hand on her shoulder and his head on hers, holding her tightly against himself.

I can't believe how lucky I am. Not a week has passed and I've already told her what I came here to tell her and she felt the same way. I love her. Now, more than ever, she's in my thoughts and dreams. 

He started caressing her shoulder, feeling its contour underneath her shirt. Feeling the softness of her skin and at that moment he realized how fragile a girl feels. To think that she has saved our lives countless times. That, on the inside, she's stronger than any of us.

Feeling his caressing hand, Sakura shifted a little bit so his hand could move farther down her arm and she was even closer to him. He felt so strong, just like she knew he was. And she felt so at peace in his arms, being held by the boy she loved the most. "I love you, Syaoran-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura," answered the young sorcerer. At these words he let out an involuntary sigh. And I was always such a jerk with you. I never thought I would fall in love with a girl like you; being as cute and spontaneous as you are. Everything I found annoying in you turned out to be the exact characteristics of the type of girl I like. Even though you cry and feel embarrassed of your acts, every time courage and determination were needed you proved you had even more than us. And that's something I envy about you. I accepted I envied you and with that destroyed my arrogance and lone-wolf behavior. "Thank you, Sakura," he whispered, but his words were carried by the wind.

Even though he could not see her face at the moment, it was imprinted in his mind forever. Her creamy colored skin, her jade-green eyes, her cute little nose, the way her auburn hair fell and swayed with the wind, especially the two strands of hair that fell at each side of her head. He could smell her scent in the air. That sweet smell only she carried, sweet and soft, just like her. 

Sakura, lulled by Syaoran's heartbeat and breathing, fell asleep in his arms, uttering his name every now and then.

If only I could find a way to show you how much I love you. I don't think words can express what I feel for you. "I Love You" are just three words, three meaningful words, but, even though you believe them, I don't think you understand how I feel. If I could just… He then realized what that thing was. A kiss. A kiss can express more things than anything else in the world. With a kiss not only "I Love You" is carried, but many other things, things like: don't ever leave me, I'll never leave you, I want you to be mine forever, and much MUCH more.

A kiss. But I don't know what she'll think about me. What if she freaks out? What if she never intended to get that far with me? I know I love her, and she's told me that she loves me, but what if she doesn't love me the way I love her? I want to express my love with a kiss, but if she doesn't? All this doubts arising in his head were like nails stabbing his heart. Every time he questioned her love for him he knew he was wrong, he knew that he shouldn't be doing that, that Sakura's love was real, perhaps even more real than his. What the hell am I thinking? Why in the world do I doubt her? This is Sakura I'm holding in my arms right now...but we're only kids, I don't-… His thoughts were interrupted by himself, "I don't care!"

Startled by his sudden cry, Sakura awoke. She looked up and their eyes met. She looked into his deep brown eyes. There was something inside them, something she'd seen before. What was it? It was determination. But what could Syaoran be so determined about? "Syaoran, what's-…?" She didn't finish her question, for it was answered by a warm hand on her cheek. She felt Syaoran's thumb caressing her slowly and softly. She was startled again by this and opened her mouth to ask her question again. But this time she didn't even get to say anything. Her lips met Syaoran's in a passionate kiss. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Sakura was startled by this, but she knew exactly what was happening. Something she had been thinking every second since she and Syaoran had confessed their love to each other. Besides, her question was already answered and all she had to do now, was to answer back. She did.

THE END

*---------------------------------------------*

Alternative/Extended Ending***

*---------------------------------------------*

Meanwhile, in a deserted alley, on a deserted street, a young man was standing with his hands on his knees, panting. Once he had filled his lungs with enough oxygen he stood straight up, inhaled one last time…and screamed, "I'm gonna find you wherever you are, MONSTER!! BRAT!!!"  After the bouncing echo of his words faded out, he sprinted off into the darkened streets of the quiet and normal town of Tomoeda.

THE END

*-------------------*

Glossary 

*-------------------*

(Thanks to my best friend for this idea ˆ_ˆ):

*If memory serves me right, in the second movie they are in summer vacation or something like that. The reason Fujitaka is giving late-night classes to his students is because some of them are going to write the entrance exams for one of the most renowned universities in Japan, Tokyo University (or Toudai).

**Okaerinasai: in Japan people say, "Tadaima," when they're back from wherever they were all day long and the people they live with usually respond, "Okaerinasai."

***I thought up two endings for the story: the cute one and one a little bit more comic. I knew that the comic one could somehow ruin the story's mood. So I decided to make it an alternate/extended ending.

*-------------------*

Whew! Done at last! It took me quite a while to write this thing (considering I had to minimize it about 30 times because people came into the room, or someone called, or dinner was ready, the dog was hungry and many more common interruptions)! I know, it's short, just 2 ½ pages long, but hey, I really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it.

Please review! I want to know my pros and cons, so I can finally write a respectable story :D. Thanks for reading.

Neo-Tsunami


End file.
